Calling of the Heart
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Leo is taken from the streets of New York.Suffering from injuries he forms a bond with his cell partner that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja turtles but i do own any OCs.

Calling of the Heart

Chapter One: Taken

Multiple figures raced down the back alleys of New York city, farther ahead, nearly out of sight, was a single figure sprinting. Tails of a ninja mask streamed out behind him and bloody footprints marked his steps. The figure was breathing in ragged gasps, laboring to breathe. His fists were clenched in determination and though he limped he did not flag from his desperate pace. He shot out under a street light revealing a blue mask and twin Katanas on his back. Blood gushed from a wound on his plastron.

Leo gritted his teeth he knew he couldn't keep this pace much longer. He had already lost too much blood, and the urge to limp was becoming stronger, the pain in his leg increasing with each step. Suddenly he felt a prick in his upper arm. Leo's vision blurred and went black, he collapsed with a groan. His momentum made him roll a few feet, he stopped on his side, limp, and unmoving. Figures quickly approached him. One dropped down and touched Leo's throat, then pulled his hand away and examined Leo's wounds.

"He'll live, bag him and let's go,"

A dark van pulled into a back alley and a stretcher was brought out Leo was quickly strapped down, completely immobilized. His wounds had been wrapped and a tourniquet had been tied around Leo's upper right leg. He was lifted and put inside the van, the figures got in and closed the doors. The van pulled out and drove away.

Leo's shell cell lay in the dirt…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April walked through the door of the guys lair. Donnie, purple mask, was at his desk working on some new invention or such, Mike was attempting to destroy some alien in a video game, and Raph was curling dumbbells. Master Splinter was nowhere in sight and neither was Leo.

"Hey guys!" greeted April. The guys looked up from where they were. Raph grunted as he sat down the dumbbells and walked over to greet her, Donnie spun around in his swivel chair and waved before attempting to untangle himself from a few chords and Mike vaulted the couch and rushed forward to greet her. April laughed as Mike hugged her, it had been three weeks since she had seen them. The door to Master Splinter's room opened and he walked out. Casey walked in behind her holding aloft a DVD.

"Alright it's movie night!" he hooted. Raph laughed and high-fived him.

"Shesh Raph hit the showers!" Casey teased. Raph started to argue but Master Splinter's firm look and the fact that April refused to hug him made him stomp off toward the bathroom grumbling. Minutes later he returned and this time April hugged him. Donnie took the DVD from Casey and after glancing at the cover, and rolling his eyes, he put it in the player.

April glanced around, barely avoiding being trampled by Mike who was now carrying a bowl of popcorn.

"Where's Leo?" she asked, realizing that he hadn't greeted her and he still wasn't there.

Raph plopped down next to Mike bopped him on the head and took the popcorn. Mike's yelp went unanswered.

"Out running," replied Raph.

"He should be back any minute," chimed in Mike. Raph smacked him on the head again, which was accompanied by another yelp. Donnie sighed and Master Splinter rubbed his temples.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karai stood in an alley, her ninja had followed the blood trail to here. The first site had had many signs of struggle but this one, other than a large quantity of spilled blood, showed no sign of struggle.

"Mistress," hissed a foot ninja, he bowed.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"I found this...it apears to be one of the Turtle's," replied the ninja as he held out Leo's shell-cell, still bowing. Karai took the cell and examined it. her eyes narrowed.

"I know that my men did not attack him...but who did?"she said, more to herself then to the ninja.

"Who Mistress?" he asked timidly.

She shot him an irritated look but sighed and showed the ninja the back of the shell cell. A single stripe of blue ran down the back.

"Leonardo" hissed the ninja, eyes flashing. Karai nodded and hit send before dropping the shell-cell.

"Ninja vanish" ordered Karai.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Master Splinter was sitting in his chair a worried expresion on his face, Raph was pacing nervously, Mike was staring at the clock, and Donnie was drumming his fingers against the couch arm. April and Casey were sitting beside Master Splinter. A soft "beep...beep...beep" made them all jump. Donnie grabbed his shell-cell out of his belt, he quickly answered.

"Where are you Leo? Shesh, we were starting to get worried! We're getting ready to start the movie," Donnie ranted.

"Finally," grumbled Raph, he stopped pacing and watched Donnie. Master Splinter sighed.

No answer came from the phone.

"Leo?"asked Donnie, "Hello?"

Again no answer.

Donnie rushed to his computer and typed in something. The screen filled with code and a split second later an address appeared on the screen.

Raph looked at Don exspectantly and Mike got up, eyes questioning.

"Donnie what's wrong?" asked April.

"He's not answering" replied Donnie.

"I'll get the first-aid stuff," called Mike as he sprinted off.

"Tell me the address Don, Casey and I will head that way, we'll meet you all there" asked April. Donnie told her as he and Raph rushed off to help Mike.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dark van pulled up to a warehouse where another dark van was waiting. People in white lab coats were outside of the other van. The figures that had taken Leo got out and greeted them. What looked like money was passed between them and Leo was moved into the new van. Minutes later the new van drove off...

"Sir?" questioned a man next to Leo. Another man turned around to acknowledge him.

"Something's wrong with the male," informed the first man.

"What do you mean something's wrong? His wounds should have been taken care of," the second man said irritably.

Leo's chest heaved, and the sound of chokeing accompanied it. The straps that held him down prevented him from moving, but it was obvious that he was trying to free his arms. Leo's mouth was wide open and his chest heaved even harder, he had become very pale. The second man unbuckled and rushed forward. He quickly undid the straps holding Leo down and helped him sit up. Leo reached for his throat and clawed at it.

"No!" growled the men as Leo thrashed obviously trying to breathe.

The first man took Leo's pulse. and shook his head in rage.

"Rapid...irregular pulse sir!" exclaimed the first man as he and the other man struggled to calm Leo. Leo's chest heaved again and then Leo calapsed horribly still.

"Pull over!!!" shouted the second man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry to those of you who got cut off in the first chapter, here is the rest. My cat decided to sit on my computer when I went out of the room and somehow managed to publish the unfinished chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:Breaking

**Disclaimer: i still don't own the ninja turtles but i do own any Ocs.**

**(Italics are thoughts)**

**Chapter Two: Breaking**

April's van tore into a back alley. April and Casey leapt out and began searching everywhere. April stopped when she saw the blood soaked ground.

"Casey!" April wept, she stared at the blood in horror. Casy rushed up and the color drained from his face.

"Oh...no..." he breathed. April stumbled forward and then knelt, she straightened up holding Leo's shell cell.

"I'll...call and..." Casey murmured as he touched April's arm gently. April walked around the area, desperately searching for Leo. Meanwhile Casey called and warned the guys. By the time he got off the phone April was sitting in the driver's seat, facing out, staring at Leo's Shell-Cell. Casey walked up and knelt in front of her.

"He's not here...whoever did-...they took him..."She whispered. Casey put his hand on her's.

"We'll find him," he replied gently.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dark van came to a screeching halt, inside the two men worked frantically to restart Leo's heart. Finally they realized he had had a severe allergic reaction to the sedative. After what seemed like years Leo's breathing evened out and his heart, beat.

"Might as well put him in now," grumbled a man in the front, gesturing to a wooden crate off to the side. The first and second man nodded and wrapped Leo's wounds in gauze. After they finished dressing his wounds he was put in the crate. The crate was just big enough for Leo to sit in cris-cross.

Nearly two days stretch by....

Leo groaned as he came to. He tried to stretch out but found that he couldn't move more than a few inches. Pain seared through his chest and leg. his leg felt broken and both his throat and chest felt like they were on fire. Leo moved his head a little to look out the small breathing holes. He couldn't see much, just the dark walls of the back of the van. There was enough light coming through to know that it was night. A jolt made him moan against his will. His whole body shook painfully. He could hear what sounded like arguing and heard doors open. The crate was dragged forward causing him to smash his head against the side. Minutes later he was lifted into the air on a fork lift and sat on top of a train car flat-bed. Straps where wrapped around to secure it. Laughter and shouts rang out around him. Leo strained to see what was going on but every movement caused a flash of blinding pain. Leo finally got himself positioned so that he had his legs pulled up to his chest. His right leg was swollen and he could hardly bear to touch it. His eyes fluttered and closed, exhaustion over taking him.

_Why do I feel so weak? I just want to know...OW!!!_

A electric cattle prod had been shoved in through one of the breathing holes and jammed into Leo's arm. Leo yelped loudly, too weak to prevent it from escaping. Laughter rang around him and soon more jolts from all sides, by the time they finished torturing him all he could do was cry softly. _I'm stronger than this! Why? Why am i crying then?_ Leo shivered as the train started to move, cold air coming into his crate.

Leo lost track of time as he was carried across the area. He grew weaker and his wounds hurt all the more, at every stop the electrical torture started again. Leo was force to urinate on himself and soon was sitting in a disgusting mixture of dropped food, urine and fecal matter. They never let him out of the crate. Shame burned in Leo for having to sink as low as he had, shame that turned him bitter. Slowly that bitterness turned to hate and Leo became wild, so wild that he lashed out at anything that moved near his crate. He bit one of his tormenters so hard the man lost a finger. The torture, if possible, got worse. They stopped feeding him, fearing that they would get hurt if they came to close. One day the train stopped and was unloading some cargo, a little girl around six years of age approached Leo's crate. Low growls and snarls emitted from it as she got closer.

The girl caught a flash of wild golden-brown eyes. She hesitated but then came forward after a second. She climbed up next to the crate, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She sat down and opened her lunch pulling out a sandwich. She bit into half, watching the crate from the corner of her eye. The snarls had stopped but low nervous growls still emitted from the crate's interior. Leo's nostrils flared taking in the sent of food. Slowly the girl inched close to the crate, every movement bringing a nervous growl. After a what seemed like years the girl was close enough to look in and see the creature. Leo locked eyes with her, fear still eating at his mind unsure of what would happen next. The girl moved away of a minute and then came back smiling before pushing the second half of her sandwich inside, holding it still, eyes watching curiously. Leo sat still for a minute then reached forward and took the sandwich. He devoured it within seconds and then looked back at her, golden-brown eyes questioning. She smiled and reached back into her bag pulling out a cookie and slipped it in Leo snatched it away and it was gone in seconds.

"Lenora!! Get away from there Honey! It's not safe!" shouted a man. Leo cringed at the shout and pulled as far back into the crate as possible. A man rushed forward and snatched the girl up.

"But Daddy!" she pleaded. Her father shook his head sharply. Another man approached, one of Leo's so called caregivers.

"Hey get away from there! Can't you read? It says DANGEROUS ANIMAL! Shesh...the stupid thing bit off one of my fingers" snarled the man, waving his four fingered hand. Lenora's eye stretched wide. As Lenora's father carried her away yelps and snarls were heard coming from Leo's crate. Lenora's eyes brimmed with tears at the sound of Leo's sufferings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

Disclaimer:** The guys are still not mine...and ya know the rest**

**Here is Chapter three even though i have a lack of reviews i can't stand not to work on this! So here ya go. (Bold is for emphisis and Italics are thoughts.)**

Chapter Three: Tim

Donnie sat at his computer, squinting eyes glued to the screen, over the past month Donnie had managed to track Leo to a Train station but had lost him within the maze of cars and crates. The hardest part for him had been the fact that he hadn't found Leo sooner and now he had lost him **again**.

"Don" said Raph gently, weariness showing clearly on his frame. They were all tired, but Don had hardly eaten or slept since Leo was taken. Don didn't respond right away.

"I'm busy....I think I found his crate again," He said sharply.

"Bro you need sleep and something to eat." said Raph firmly.

"I'M THREE WEEKS BEHIND WHERE LEO IS! NO!" shouted Don standing up and clenching his fists. Raph took a shocked step back, eyes wide.

Raph's eyes narrowed sharply and he growled," If. You. Don't. Get. Out. There. Now. I'm..."

Don sat down, locked his ankles around the base of his chair and returned his attention to the screen. Raph stormed forward and a split second later Don was being carried Fire-Man style out of the room, to which he was protesting loudly. Don grunted as he was dropped into a chair. He tried to get up but a pair of hands pushed him back down. Raph grabbed a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast and sat in front of Don.

"Eat," commanded five voices. Don looked up to see April standing with her arms crossed, Casey leaning against a chair, Mike standing behind him, Master Splinter in front, and Raph off to his right. They looked dead serious. Don muttered something quietly but picked up the fork. After Don started eating they all joined him.

Raph went rigid suddenly, his fork clattering to the ground, his knuckles white from gripping the arms of his chair, his eyes seemed to glaze over.

___________________________________________-----------------------------------------------------------___________________________________

_Agony. Thirst...Unbearable Thirst. Hunger...no.....Starvation. Anger...no....Rage....Hate. Terror...utter Terror. Tight....Cramped...Pain. A Wildness....Panic pushed to the breaking point. The fear it was choking him...a smell that made his stomach turn...Nausea. Sorrow...unbearable sorrow. Cold...he was freezing. Screams...._

____________________________________________---------------------------------------------------------_____________________________________

"Raph!" screamed hysterical voices, "Breathe!!!!"

"Raphael!" Begged Master Splinter.

Raph dragged in a long breath and sagged forward sobbing, he was shaking. He got up and staggered to the garbage and sounds of retching filled the room. An already terrified family watched in horror as Raph sat by the garbage can sobbing like a child.

"Find him Donnie!" sobbed Raph as he tried to get control of himself again, "cause I'm gon'a kill whoever is doing that to him."

"Raphael," said Master Splinter, "You were in contact with Leonardo?" His eyes, watching worriedly, on his normally strong son.

"I don't know how I know but it was him," whispered Raph, still shaking, "I-I...It was like he'd lost his mind. I-I....he's gone...it was like all that was left of him were his emotions...I could feel and..uhhhg" He looked like he was going to throw-up again.

Mike was shaking his eyes brimming with tears and Don was kneeling next to Raph trying to calm his nearly hysterical brother down. April and Casey exchanged fear filled glances.

"I need a bath..Please! I-I...can still feel it and smell..." Raph said frantically as he rushed for the bathroom, pushing past all of them. Don and Mike tried to go after him, but Master Splinter stopped them.

"Your brother needs a chance to recover...He just joined minds with Leonardo...something Leonardo has been able to do since he was a child. Raphael will need to gather himself before talking about what Leonardo revealed to him. Just give him awhile let us finnish eating." instructed Master Splinter.

Raph scrubbed his skin until it was raw, tears rolling down his cheeks, sobs clogging his throat. Finally he stopped shaking and he got control of himself again. He dried off and went back to where the others were waiting. they all winced when they saw his skin, but it was nothing compared to what he had just experienced with Leo. He sat down where he had been sitting before.

"How'd Leo do that Sensei?" he asked softly. Master Splinter sighed and explained to Raph what the had told the others earlier.

"So he's like telepathic or something?" asked Raph in confusion. Master Splinter nodded.

"He only taps in when he feels he must, he doesn't cheat. I've joined with him on countless occasions to check. He rarely ever uses it." asurred Master Splinter, "It's quite strange seeing through the eyes of your brother. Now Raphael.... you need to tell us what he showed you."

"He..He didn't show me anything...I just felt everything he did...all at once...it was horrible Sensei," said Raph with a shudder. Master splinter put his paw on Raph's shoulder.

"Go on...my son,"he urged.

"I've never felt so much rage...it wasn't even anger...like hate. He was so scared Sensei...cold...hungry...filthy....he was in pain...so much pain.I can't even describe it." Raph said after a second shaking his head and then putting it in his hands.

Master splinter's eyes filled with worry. The others looked terrified.

"There's another thing...." whispered Raph.

They all looked at him expectantly, worry and fear eating at them.

"It was... It was like he'd gone mad...like he was a wild animal...like his mind was gone." whispered Raph, looking up tears rolling down his cheeks, "They broke him Sensei."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the first time in weeks Leo remembered himself as he sped away from the station where Lenora had dared to feed him. He became aware of his pain and the hunger and the thirst. The filth and the sorrow...the ache for his family. Tears streamed down his cheeks and soon he was sobbing. He didn't remember faling asleep but he awoke to jolts of painful electrisity and yelped in terror, again retreating within himself, again becoming an animal, despret to hide from **them.**

Leo's crate was taken down from the train and was put near some other boxes. Growling as anyone came near he struggled to figure a way out of the horrible crate, clawing at the wood until his fingers bled. His leg burned and it felt as if it was on fire. Suddenly the crate was picked up by a fork lift and was deposited onto the bed of a F-350 truck. the other boxes were sat beside him. A man looked into the crate, Leo snarled and made an attempt to bite him.

"Yikes!" yelped the man as he jumped back, eyeing the snarling and growling creature within. His eyes were gentle, he didn't get angry.

"When the last time you got out of there huh? It's alright, I won't hurt you...shush...shush...easy big guy. Take it easy...relax it's alright" the man cooed softly. His eyes remaining gentle and he moved slowly as he fastened the crate in place. Leo's snarls stopped but the growls continued, he watching the man wearilly.

The man got into the truck and open the back window, talking quietly the whole time.

"Alright big guy let's get you to the facility, Johnson and the others will be waiting," cooed the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raph crying? Don shouting? He he....don't kill me..! Please push the little button! please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Tim

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the guys still....Ocs are mine.

**Bold=Emphesis and Italics=thoughts**

Chapter Four: Tim

As the truck bumped down a back road Leo's growls became louder and more nervous. the man in the front continued to talk in a calming manner. After a while Leo's growls stopped as he slipped into an exhausted sleep. His wounds and the cold eating at his strength. Finally the truck pulled into a fenced off facility. The place was large and spacious. Snow covered the ground. A large garage door opened and the man pulled the truck in. Leo jerked awake as the engine turned off. The man got out and closed the door, another man walked out and approached the truck. Leo started growling again.

"Tim! Shesh took you long enough. So where's the male? Ah!" called the second man.

Tim turned to acknowledge him but was almost too late to warn him about Leo's aggression.

"No Mitch! He's bites!" Tim warned loudly. Leo's growls increased and a snarl followed by a hissing sound rippled out from the crate as Mitch's hand came close. Mitch quickly pulled his hand back.

"Ehh? How'd you know...or did he bite you?" questioned Mitch.

"Tried to, poor thing's wrung pretty tight. I don't think they ever let it out of the crate." Replied Tim. He turned his attention on Leo again speaking in soothing tones. Leo's snarls stopped at the sound of Tim's gentle voice, but the nervous growls kept coming with every movement.

"I can tell the smell is horrible," said Mitch as he held his nose, "How can you stand being that close?"

"Go start up the fork lift and help me get him inside. Poor thing's got'a be freezing and we'll get'im cleaned up." replied Tim keeping the calming tone for Leo's sake.

After about twenty minutes Leo was inside a medical room. A large tub had been filled with hot water and five others were now awaiting the opening of the crate the door was left open to the outside...

Tim opened the crate and reached in talking in soothing tones. Leo's growls had been increasing and growing deeper.

"Careful Tim," whispered a blond haired girl. He nodded but reached further, he shouted in pain and jerked his arm back, blood hit the ground as Tim clutched his arm. Leo shot out of the crate like a bullet from a gun. He got nearly three feet from the door before a sickening **snap** send him sprawling. Mitch and two others grabbed him. Leo went berserk, twisting, kicking, snarling, and trying to bite.

The girl that had cautioned Tim rushed to his side, "Over here let me clean it out and get a good look." she urged. Tim twisted watching as the others attempted to restrain the male.

"Johnson, he's too wild he'll hurt the female! He just attacked Tim!" panted Mitch as he struggled to keep a good hold on Leo's thin frame.

The others nodded their agreement. The man named Johnson sighed and nodded moving over to a cabinet he pulled out a siringe.

"There are three other males, I guess we're just going to have to put this one down." he sighed as he approached Leo, "Hold him still."

If Leo had been fighting before he was waging a war now, every inch of his body straining to get away from that needle. Leo threw in all he had, desperate._ I can't die like this!!!_ Leo's screamed mentally.

"NO!" shouted Tim leaping away from the girl and grabbing the needle just as it touched Leo's skin, "Johnson you can't!" Tim looked at Johnson, eyes pleading, "I'll work with him! Don't he's just scared sir! Please!"

Johnson watched him for a minute and sighed, "Grab me a sedative Anna...we'll have to knock him out then."

Relief and a smile erupted onto Tim's face. The girl that had been helping Tim came forward with another syringe, she gave it to Tim.

"Thanks Anna," he whispered. Leo's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and his whole body shook violently. Mitch and the others had him pinned down he couldn't move more than a few millimeters in any direction. Leo was completely out of his mind, unaware of the fact that his life was going to be spared. Tim gently inserted the needle, Leo's frame tensed and then relaxed as the sedative took hold.

"Ok let me finish fixing up your arm **then **we'll get to taking care of him," ordered Anna, pointing at Leo's now limp frame. Tim sighed but obliged watching the sleeping figure on the floor. Finally Anna was done and Tim moved Leo into the tub with the help of a now wary Mitch and nervous Anna. As they cleaned Leo's now limp frame Anna started crying. His infected wounds now visible, along with his horribly thin frame, making her shake her head. Tim's eyes were wild with rage as he gently cleaned Leo off, horrified that anything would be treated this way.

After they finished cleaning him off they tended to his wounds. Johnson pumped antibiotics into his system and Anna went to work on cleaning out the pus from the various gashes. X-rays were taken and a shocked group observed the damage to Leo's right leg.

"It's badly broken...sir...looks like twice... I don't think it was ever set in the first place!" exclaimed Anna, in horror.

Johnson looked at Leo and then at Tim, who was sitting next to the creature's limp body, " Pin it and wrap it in a soft cast until it's strong enough to be put in a hard cast. Mitch get an IV and clean out the biggest cage we have in this room. We need to be able to watch him at all times and have him on monitoring equipment. John we need to get some food in this poor thing. Move!" he ordered.

Tim sighed, his arm hurt badly, the poor thing wasn't as weak as it looked, it was a miracle that the bone in his forearm wasn't broken. As the others scrambled to obey Johnson, Tim remained where he was.

"Your in charge of him. When you think he's ready we'll put him in with the female." Said Johnson as he put his hand of Tim's shoulder.

Half an hour later Leo was moved into a large cage, blankets were put down for warmth and to soften the cage bottom, and He was hooked up to a Heart Monitor, an IV was put into his right hand, and the cage door was closed. The cage was large enough for Leo to sit up in and to lay down in comfortably. Tim sat there for a moment and then whispered, "Take it easy big guy, get some rest, your safe now." Leo's chest rose and fell slowly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the last four days Donnie had searched like a someone possessed tracking Leo's crate across multiple states. Finally he had found where Leo was. The others gathered to him as he finished hacking into the facility's system. A medical room was revealed to them and they could see a cage off to the side containing Leo. He was curled on his side, wrapped in blankets. Monitoring systems were outside the cage showing how weak Leo was.

Don quickly went through the security system's surveillance archives.

"He got there this morning" informed Don as he pointed out a truck pulling into the garage on a seperate screen. They all watched, shocked, as the mornings events unfolded, Raph had been right...Leo had lost his mind. To their relief Leo had a guardian angel, the man they now knew as Tim had prevented Leo from being "Put Down" like a dog. They watched as Leo was put into the cage, he was now in. Tim came in and checked on Leo every half hour or so.

"At least he is safe my sons...it would be best if we all followed Leonardo's example and rested. That means you too Donatello. Off to bed, we will check on him when we wake up." ordered Master Splinter.

"Hey Sensei?"questioned Mike.

"Yes my son?" replied Master Splinter.

"Did that Johnson guy say, the female?" Mike asked in interest.

They all got still as Don reran the conversation, and sat in stunned silence, when they confirmed what Mike had heard.

There was a **female** turtle, like them????

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhaha! Ahem...One of my favorite chapters. :) Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5:Healings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the guys...and ya know the rest.**

**I'm really wanting more Reviews!!! Please!**

**Chapter 5: Healings**

Don stumbled into his lab, yawning, and made his way toward his computer. He sat down and typed in his login...nothing happened. Don was awake instantly. He again typed in his code and then attempted to rebutehis computer...again nothing happened. He began to inspect everything.

Raph was standing in the kitchen, half asleep Mike was busy making breakfast, and Master Splinter was sitting at the table.

"Donatello!" Master Splinter said sharply, "You found Leonardo! Now you need to take care of yourself! Come eat Breakfast!"

Don stumbled out of his lab looking like he was in shock. Raph took a double take at his brother.

"Don? It Leo ok? Donnie?" Raph questioned nervously.

Don sat down with a thump and putting his head in his hands, he shrugged. Mike turned and looked at Don.

"Bro?" questioned Mike nervously.

"Donatello?"asked Master Splinter in a gentle but firm tone.

Tears started rolling down Don's cheeks, and he sobbed out, "My whole computer system crashed...it's going to take me weeks to get all back up and then who knows how long to relocate Leo."

Master Splinter put his paw on Donatello's shoulder.

"Leonardo has a safe place to heal my son, take your time...you need to take care of yourself now" Master Splinter instructed firmly.

Don nodded, but the tears continued. Raph walked up and picked Don up bridal style.

"You need sleep Bro," he whispered as he carried Don back to his room, "I don't think you got enough last night to make up for the last few weeks."

Don was asleep before Raph even got five feet. Raph lowered Don into his bed and covered him up. Raph closed the door behind him, flicking the lights off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna came into the medical room and checked on everything in the room. Leo was sitting up in his cage, watching her nervously. His right leg remained streatched out in front of him. The IV and Heart Monitor were still hooked up. Leo's eyes followed Anna around the room. she turned toward Leo and walked over, she startd to kneel in front of the Heart Monitor, but a low growl made her freeze. Anna looked up into fierce golden-brown eyes. She gasped in surprise, then returned to her work. Leo growled again but she sat still.

"Shush....easy big guy...I'm not going to hurt you...it's alright" she said calmly. Leo stopped growling, but Anna could see he was still nervous about her.

Anna went away and came back holding a biscuit. She extended it through the bars. Leo shrank back as far as he could. Anna continued talking gently, patiently waiting. After a few minutes Leo reached forward and took the biscuit. Anna grinned and then got up continuing around the room. Leo took a bite and spat it out._ Yuck! What is this?_ Anna turned to see Leo examining the biscuit before tossing it away. She smiled.

"Don't like it huh?" she asked gently. Leo eyed her and grunted. Anna laughed and walked away again. Leo's stomach growled. _I should've just eaten the stupid thing. _This time she came back with a basket full of different treats. She sat it down in front of the cage. Anna pulled out some fruit and what looked like other various cookie like treats. Leo accepted a few different kinds and munched on them as Anna finished getting things going for the day.

"Morning Anna," called Tim as he came in, the door closing behind him. Leo was attempting to reach through the bars to get at more fruit._ Why'd she have to move it so far away? Just a little further! Hey! Give that back!_ Tim took the basket and sat it on the table then knelt down in front of Leo's cage.

"What do you think your up to Big guy?" he teased gently. Leo grunted and growled irritably, sitting back against the wall of his cage, eyeing him.

"Morning Tim, oh he ate out of my hand!" she said excitedly.

"Really? Awesome! Good boy!" Tim replied and then said to Leo. _I not a dog you dim-witt...I wish you'd stop talking to me like I'm three..._

"Hey Tim will you help me with this? Oh go get something for him to eat first...he liked the fruit the most and see if he'll eat that mix we give Eve." urged Anna.

Tim laughed and got up to go get the food.

"He's recovering really well for just three days," commented Tim as he returned.

"Yeah, I'm glad his fever finally broke," replied Anna, "I was getting really worried. Ok get some gauze and that salve." Anna pointed to the counter at her left. Tim retrieved it and then got the table ready.

"Do you want me to go get Mitch? He can help us hold him still...I'm still not sure on not having drugged today Anna," asked Tim.

"He doesn't like Mitch for some reason, and I think we'll be ok, I'm more worried about his leg than anything else," she replied quickly.

Leo grunted and watched them carefully. _Of course I don't like Mitch he held me down when Johnson tried to kill me and he hit me the other day...But you two saved my life...I owe you that._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Review please!!! I love hearing what you guys think. Sorry it's a short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6:Eve

**Disclaimer:I don't own the guys...OCs are still mine.**

****This Takes Place Four Months Later****

**(This note is for Leonardo15-I hope this chapter will answer your questions about Eve...I tried responding to the messages you sent me, your PM is shut off or something it won't let me send anything to you.)**

**Chapter 6: Eve **

Leo shifted uneasily, he hated this cage, it reminded him too much of the cramped Crate he had be force to stay in for a month. It was much bigger, but still. Leo shuddered and resisted the urge to scratch at his leg._Now I know how...well half of what Mikey felt when his legs were busted. Man I miss him...I hope Don isn't busting himself up too much looking for me...Raph... I hope he hasn't killed too many people looking for me...I want to go home so bad...I want to see my family again. _Leo sighed and then closing his eyes he began to mediate as he did he stretched his mind out reaching as far as he could. He reached for the link he had established with Master Spinter, he was mediating. He sensed another link, one that burned with a raging fire, a mind he rarely touched_. I linked with Raph? When??_Leo sighed and plunged in nearly suffocating under the heat of the flames.

_Leo??_

_Raph...gasp...calm down before you kill me...please!_

The flames lightened and became only sparks.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph blinked and realized that he must be looking through his brother's eyes, through the bars of a cage. He heard the door open and close and turned to see the man he knew as Tim walk in. Tim knelt down and greeted Leo.

"Hey Adam...how'ya doing big guy?" Tim said in a almost baby-like voice.

Raph sensed Leo irritation and heard Leo grumble mentally _I'm Not Three Idiot!_ and couldn't help but laugh.

"Raph!"Don shouted. The link snapped as Raph whirled around nearly falling to te ground as he lost his balance. He realized that he was panting and felt a little light headed.

Raph shook his head, clearing it.

"Don chill, it was Leo again. He's alright...I think he was trying to tell us where he was.

_More Like telling you to stay away from here and keep yourselves out of trouble, Master Splinter is Meditating too deep for me to risk linking up. Sorry about the breathing thing Raph...I'm...I'm still not ... I don't have all my strength back. How you doing Don?_

Donnie's jaw dropped open and he gasped grabbing the chair beside him, legs buckling as Leo linked.

_Le-Leo? How? I? I Can't Breathe...Wh-Why? _

_My Strength's not all the way back...I Have to Go...I'm getting tired...Tell Mike I said Hello...Gotta Go guys Tim's freaking out...As much as he drives me nutts it might not be good to pass out in front of him..._

The link faded and Don dropped to his knees, a wave of exhaustion crashing over him. Strong hands lifted him.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to," Sighed Raph, "Come on Let's go tell Master Splinter."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo leaned back against the wall of his cage, with a sigh, it took all he had not to pass out. Tim was freaking out indeed.

"Johnson!!! Anna!!! Something's wrong!! Get in here!!!!" shouted Tim as he wrenched the cage door open,forgetting for the moment that Leo often made attempts to bite. Leo sighed and let them look him over, irritated at their hands being on him. Leo let lose an angry growl and snapped his jaws at Johnson. They all jumped back in surprise, but Leo saw the relieved look on their faces.

Three Hours Later....

Leo yawned he had curled up (well kind of, he couldn't bend his right leg in the hard cast), and fell asleep not long after the cage door had been closed. He could hear footsteps aproaching from down the hall.

"Are you sure Tim? He's still pretty agressive," questioned Johnson.

"It' s just when he feels threatened sir...maybe being placed in with Eve will calm him down...being with his own kind sir?" replied Tim, as they entered the room.

Johnson dropped down in front of Leo's cage. Leo growled and pulled back.

"What do you think of that hum? Adam...do you want to meet Eve? Would you behave yourself?" questioned Johnson soothingly.

Leo grunted and rolled his eyes. _If you'll stop talking to me like that maybe...what do you mean by behave myself precisely?_ Leo raised and eye ridge.

Tim grinned at Leo'slack of response to Johnson talking.

Five minutes later Leo was outside within the fence, propped up against a tree. Leo was nervous, but the warmth of the sunshine, helped him relax and he was soon half doozing when Anna's vioce broke the silence.

"Come on Eve...you like it out here...It's spring again....you can tend that garden you like." called Anna.

Leo opened his eyes and it took all he had to prevent his jaw from dropping. She was beautiful, her skin was a lighter green, with just a touch of golden tones. Her eyes were large and deep blue, they shone with a gentle light. The most surprising of all was that waist length black hair rippled around her at any movement, it looked like silk. She had a flat chest, not what you would exspect from a human female. She stopped when her eyes landed on Leo, she swayed on her feet, eyes examining him, flicking from scar to scar and then landing of his casted leg. Her eyes widened in surprise. She approached him slowly, eyes locked with his.

_Wow!! Oh my gosh...she's ...wow...she's beautiful....she's coming over here...why do I feel out of breath?_

Eve dropped down beside Leo. He leaned back, more from shock than fear. Heart hammering in his chest. Golden-brown eyes streatched wide. She smiled, "What's your name...she whispered, "They don't know we can talk, so talk quietly. How'd you hurt your leg?"

Leo's jaw dropped and he closed it with a click after a moment, still staring in stunned amazement. He tried again and repeated the process. She giggled at his obvious shock.

"You can talk right?" she whispered.

Leo nodded and a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Yo-your a turtle," he breathed lamely.

"So are you," she replied with another giggle. If possible Leo's blush deepened. Eve grinned and touched his arm. He jumped.

"My real name is Rose," she whispered, sitting down beside him, wrapping her arms around her knees, "Well?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Got to be my favorite scene!!!! Poor Leo!!! LOL!....Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Frustration and Release

Dislcaimer:I don'town the guys but own any OC's.

Reminder!-I'll be gone all week with no access to a computer, so i will type and update another chapter (or two) when i get back Friday night or Saturday morning (depends on how tired i am)

Chapter 7: Frustration and Release 

Leo sighed, shifting position and resisting the urge to scratch at his leg. He was bored, it was raining so he couldn't go outside to talk with  
Rose. Thinking about her made him blush a little, after he had gotten over the inital shock they had accutally had a very interesting conversation. The day after she had taught him how to tend the garden, he hadn't been thrilled by the idea at first, but soon realized how much work it really was, and was gratefull of the needed exercise(even if it was only his arms).

_Where is Tim? He's normally here by now and I'm starving!! Anna hasn't even come in to check on me yet._ His thoughts strayed as he noticed the time. Suddenly the door opened and Leo recognised Mitch's heavy steps._ What does he want? He doesn't normally come in here._Leo eyed Mitch as the man walked toward the cage. Leo felt a flicker of fear, when he realized Mitch was drunk, last time Mitch had been drunk Leo had felt a round of blows and had been left sprawled on the floor, his bag leg twisted wrong. Anna had found him and had flipped, terrified that his leg was rebroken. Thankfully his leg had been fine other than a few torn muscles and Mitch had come close to losing his job, but to Leo's horror had been allowed to stay. He shuddered and pulled back as the cage door opened, dragging his bad leg as he shrank into the back of the cage. Mitch crouched down and looked at him sadly.

"Tim...got in a wreak late last night...he's in a coma right now...Anna...she was ridding with him...," Mitch just sat there staring at Leo, "You probably don't even now what I'm saying...I...my best friend is laying in a hospital bed...and Anna is....Oh God!!!" Mitch collapsed into tears and sagged to the ground, his shoulders shaking. Leo sat still shocked, then slowly he reached forward and touched Mitch's arm, giving the hated man as much comfort as he could.

_Oh God!!! Please no!!! Please! Not Anna! don't let her be dead! Please!! Tim, he loves her too much!! This can't happen!! _

Mitch's phone rang and he sat up looking into Leo's eyes and saw that Leo's hand was resting on his arm. The sound of the phone ringing made him turn and jump up.

"Hello? Yeah this is Mitch Harper.......Oh thank God!!!" he sobbed, leaning on the counter, "Thank-you...yeah...I'll be there soon...Thank-you sir."

Mitch hung up and looked at Leo who was patiently waiting inside the cage, eyes on him, he seamed to be asking a question with his eyes. Mitch looked at him, really looked at him.

"My God..." he breathed, "Tim was right...your sentient aren't you? Anna stabilized...and Tim's...he's still comatose but he's stable too. I'm supposed to take that cast off today...you'd like that huh?"

Leo yawned feinting disinterest, but listened closely, wary that Mitch was going to try and remove the cast when he was drunk. Mitch watched him for a second and then went to the sink and splashed ice water in his face a couple of times.

"Ok let's try this," he said.

"Not on your life," snarled Leo, golden-brown eyes flashing.

Mitch's jaw dropped and he stared. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Y-you spoke!" he gasped out.

"Are you sure? Or are you just so drunk you think I'm talking?" asked Leo sarcastically

Mitch just stood there and then muttered, "Man I'm more drunk then I thought. I'm imagining things..."

Leo yawned again, but eyed him. A little worried that the man might remember this and think he hadn't imagined it earlier. Rose had firmly stated that letting them on to knowing they could speak might be a bad decision.

"I'll leave Johnson a note...and well I should probably feed you," muttered Mitch.

Mitch scribbled a note and put it where Johnson would see it and then filled Leo's bowl with fruit and a mixture of grains. He then stumbled out of the door...leaving the cage door open. Leo considered getting out but decided against it...he wouldn't get far with his leg in such bad shape, let alone it being in a cast. sighing he grabbed the bowl and ate the food, glad to at least eat something. It was a half hour later when Johnson rushed into the room and took a double take at the opened cage door and Leo sitting on the table in the middle of the room. The radio was on and Leo looked to be making patterns with the different grains from his mix.

"How'd you get out big guy?" he asked softly, hoping not to startle Leo.

Leo grunted and sat up straight, watching Johnson. Johnson decided that Leo wasn't hurting anything and left him be, his aggression had faded with time, well for the most part. Twenty minutes later Leo was free of the cast, revealing a thin and twisted leg.

"It'll take some time to heal up enough to support your weight again, but I think you'll be able to walk just fine, you'll have a limp of course big guy but that should go away for the most part with good therapy," stated Johnson as he looked over Leo's leg. Leo stretched it and sighed, cracking his toes. The muscles were tight and his leg looked pitiful.

To Leo's surprise he wasn't put back in his cage but was lead to another, larger cage, a thin pane of glass separated it from a huge enclosure. Leo spotted Rose on the other end of the bigger enclosure. Leo sat down with a grunt, his leg aching. Johnson left and Leo observed his new home. A pool of water was off to the side and the room was filled with soft dirt and moss. A patch of sand with a large heat lamp was at one end. There was plenty of room to get up and move around and a climbing tower was in the center of the room.

_At least I can excersize now._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don flung his arm out, scattering books, papers, and a lamp onto the floor. Even though Leo had told them to stay away Don ahd been working to at least know where Leo was. He had gotten closer but the fact that the knowledge of where Leo was had been lost with the crash of his computers was driving him nutts. Raph stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame.

"You really need to sleep Don," sighed Raph.

"Raph...please...not now," grumbled Don, putting his head in his hands. Raph walked forward and put his han on Don's shoulder, he shrugged it off.

"Now don't go acting like me," snorted Raph.

"Donnie please get some rest and yeah really don't turn into Raph. One of him is bad enough,"Mike teased.

Raph made an attempt to hit Mikey but he bounced away sticking out his tounge. Raph growled irritably. Don couldn't help but grin.

"I won't go to bed...but I could use some exercise...alone," stated Don firmly, "I need to think."

Mike looked hurt and Raph looked a little ticked, but with a grunt he nodded.

"At least he's getting out'o the lab Mike," he sighed.

"Yeah," Mike replied as he watched the retreating figure of his brother.

Twenty or so minutes later Don was wandering the sewers, when he heard a scream. He instantly switched to steath mode and then moved toward the scream. What he saw made him gasp.

Standing against the wall was a girl...no...a turtle? She had long waist-length light-brown hair, golden-brown skin with bright patches of red-orange and streakes of bright yellow and she was surrounded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehehe!!!! Please Review. Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8:Bonds

**Disclaimer:I don't own the guys but I do own any OCs**

**Alright I'm back!!! Camp was awesome but I'm happy to be home! Here's the next chapter ya'll.**

**Chapter 8: Bonds**

Leo rolled over with a yawn and sat up. Rose was curled next to him about two feet away on the other side of the glass. He smiled and got up beginning to stretch and went through a series of Katas to warm up. It only took a few minutes for his right leg to start aching and for him to start panting_. Shesh I'm out'a shape...I hope I can get this leg stronger soon...yow! _Leo dropped and rubbed his knee, muttering under his breath. After a few moments he changed to sit-ups, he got through thirty easily, but started panting at thirty-five, and was breathing in gasps by the time he got to fifty. Leo laid back onto his carapace, breathing in slowly_. ok...I'm really...really out of shape...this isn't good. Let's try fifty push-ups._ Leo felt nearly the same results with the push-ups as he had with the sit-ups.

Rose sat up and turned toward Leo. She covered her mouth as she yawned, after a moment she combed her fingers through her hair, watching Leo struggle through his self assigned work outs. He had explained last week that he was used to far more rigorous training than what he was doing, these he had said were what he would've done as a kid. It still made her shake her head, though she had to admit, he had gained muscle rather quickly. She tapped lightly on the glass. Leo did a few more push-ups and then sat back onto his feet, He smiled. Sweat glistened off the muscle on his frame._ If this is him lightly muscled I can't even think of how much more muscle he has to build....he's already really strong. I know these scientists want us to have kids...I want a family myself...but would Leo allow himself to have kids here? Would he risk them being taken away? I...he said he wanted kids too..._ Rose sighed and waited for Leo to come over. She heard him grunt as he dropped down beside the glass.

"Morning," he greeted, breathing a little heavily.

"Morning," Rose replied with a smile, "I hope its not raining today, I want to work on my garden, if its still there." Rose got a worried look for a second, but it vanished quickly. Leo watched her._Those plants are like her kids...the family she wants...I wish I could....but I don't think I could stand never getting to see my own kids....Tim and the others would take them away....probably Rose too...We don't know enough, would she lay eggs? or live birth? The mutation changed a lot about us...if it were eggs how would we incubate them on our own? How would we feed a new born?_

"Leo? Hello? I asked you a question," Rose whispered sharply. Leo jumped and quickly turned his attention back to Rose.

"Sorry," he said quickly, flashing her a little smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Men," she said teasingly. Leo flashed a hurt look and pointed to himself. She couldn't help it she started laughing, covering her mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. Leo grinned _she's so beautiful when she smiles...well she's beautiful anyway._

The door opened to Leo's room. Two figures came in, Mitch and Tim. Tim looked tired, his head was wrapped in thick bandages, and he looked like he'd lost a little weight.

"I still don't think you should even be here yet Tim. Your still unsteady," questioned Mitch.

"Mitch, I think I can handle giving Adam a bath," snapped Tim.

"But," Mitch started loudly.

"Quiet down! You'll spook him, and from the looks of it I don't want him to take off running, he may not have a lot of room to run but he looks like he could hold out for a while. He'd probably be able to stay away from us pretty well." pointed out Tim gently. Mitch sighed and nodded.

Leo was watching them, every muscle tensed. His eyes flicked over Tim, seeing how unsteady the man was. He then eyed Mitch, debating on whether or not to bite him if Mitch touched him. _Thank-you Tim! I really could use a bath. Even if I'm forced to let you clean me..._

Tim turned his attention on Leo, he approached Leo slowly.

"Hey big guy...its good to see you again....how about we get you cleaned up huh? I know you don't like Mitch, but he's got'a help me out today," said Tim gently.

Leo raised an eye ridge slightly and grunted. Mitch pulled out two pairs of thick leather cuffs. Leo growled, getting into a crouch. Rose tensed on the other side of the glass, nervous.

"Easy big guy," cooed Tim, "Its alright" Leo remained tense but didn't pull away from Tim. Mitch handed Tim the cuffs and he quickly attached them around Leo's ankles and wrists.

About fifteen minutes later they were in the washroom, a large tub sat in the middle of the room. Tim undid the cuffs on Leo's legs and fastened a three foot chain to Leo's wrists, hooking him to the wall, under a shower head. The tub was moved over, closer to where Leo was. The shower head was turned on and hot water washed over Leo's frame. Leo couldn't help but sigh, the water felt good. Tim smiled and shook his head.

"All right bug guy...first rinse over, let's get you in the tub," he laughed.

Leo squatted in the tub, seconds later Mitch and Tim were standing over him one with a soft sponge and the other holding a thick-bristle brush. Mitch attacked Leo's shell with the brush, scrubbing hard. Tim knelt and began gently removing the dirt and packed on sweat on Leo's chest, shoulders, and arms. Leo grunted as the brush scrubbed in large circles on his carapace, throwing his weight around a little. Twenty Minutes later Leo stood under the shower head hot water rinsing his frame. Tim had tired after a few minutes and had sat back to catch his breath as Mitch finished scrubbing Leo's carapace.

"He looks great Mitch, his shell looks like polished obsidian! Now to get that forest green skin shining," Tim said in determination.

"Let me, your tired out already Tim," urged Mitch, eyeing his friend with a worried expression.

"No, you scrub too hard for his skin, you'd bruise him," Said Tim firmly, "Go ahead and clean out the tub and refill it though." Mitch sighed but nodded.

"Hey Anna," Mitch greeted as he lifted the tub and moved it.

"Morning Mitch, Tim you look like hell," she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to give Adam his weekly bath, check up on the big guy," replied Tim, "I see your giving Eve her's?"

Anna turned to Rose who was watching Leo, humor in her eyes. Leo had tipped his head back allowing the water to run over his face, looking very much like he was enjoying it. Rose's black hair hung loosely around her. Her golden-green toned skin dull from the dirt and grime of her cage and she tried to stay clean.

Anna lead Rose over to another showerhead and turned it on, fastening Rose's chain to a loop beside it. Rsoe sighed tipping her head back, mirroring Leo's movements, letting her hair get soaked.

About a half-hour later Leo was clean, forest-green skin nearly glowing, his shell shinning. Oil had been rubbed into his skin to give it a shiny look, making the muscles seem to jump out as the light played of the oil. Rose was just finishing her final rinse. She stepped out her wet hair plastered to her shell. Oil was rubbed into her skin and her hair was dried with a hair dryer. Her hair shone, glittering like obsidian waves. Rose's carapace was unique, it was a almost white, creamy tone with swirls of pale tan and true white that vaguely resembled roses in full bloom. She was lightly muscled, just enough to show she had some strength. Her skin glowed as much as Leo's did, the fresh rinse making the almost golden-green skin just shine. She was shorter than Leo, standing at roughly 4'10" rather than Leo's 5'2". Leo couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful. She looked at him from under the dark veil of her hair, her deep blue eyes glittering in a mysterious way. She rocked her hips a little as Anna led her away, obviously flirting. Leo grinned and shook his head, resisting the urge to rush forward, pull her close, and kiss her.

To their surprise they were lead together down the same hallway, but bypassed their normal cages. Leo tensed nervously, unsure of what was going on. Rose showed signs of being nervous as well, she had stopped flirting and now was trying to simply make eye contact with Leo. They were lead to a door and brought in. The enclosure was huge, big enough for both of them to move about freely. Two pools of water were on opposite sides of the room, large rock slabs were stacked, gravel and dirt made up the floor, as well as moss and some sandy areas. The room was pleasurably warm, compared to their other cages. A large glass window was off to the side showing men and women behind it, watching them. Leo grunted, shifting uneasily. Rose stepped back, trying to get closer to Leo, her eyes showing how nervous she was. Their cuffs were removed,Tim, Mitch, and Anna left, closing the door behind them. Rose leaned on Leo, her hands gripping his arm as he rubbed his wrists. She felt him wrap an arm around her, pulling her close.

"It'll be ok," he whispered. she managed to nod.

After a few hours they relaxed enough to sit down, it was around an hour later that the scientists left for the night.

"Rose I've told you all about my family...my life...what about you? what's your story?" Leo asked quietly. Rose didn't respond right away, she ran her hands through her hair.

"The first thing I remember seeing was a lab room," began Rose, " I don't really know how I came to be...There was a woman...she took care of me...one day something happened in the lab...there was a fire I think...I was really young..maybe three or four, I think...She got me out of the building...she died not long after, she gave me a name before she died...She called me Briar Rose after the wild roses in the area. I lived alone in the woods for a long time taking care of the plants and any little animal that would trust me. I was ten or eleven when Anna found me...I was stupid...I knew there were traps in the area, but I stepped on one anyway, I was running away from some men. Anna found me in the trap and let me out cleaned the cut and took me home. The next day I was in a crate...a couple days later I was put in that cage. Six years later...you showed up...an Adam...the first male of my kind I've ever seen."

Leo sat, quietly watching her, his eyes soft.

"You lived alone? Your tougher than I thought," he said after a moment. She laughed, smiling sadly.

"So your sixteen? or around there?....I'm seventeen," Leo said softly. Rose leaned on Leo, her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

"You miss them don't you? Your brothers?" asked Rose softly. Leo nodded and sighed, "I just hope they aren't going to get themselves caught trying to find me...or hurt."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don rubbed his temples, he had hacked into the building where Leo was and was trying to locate him within the maze of rooms. A female turtle walked up behind him, she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her turquoise eyes shining in curiosity. Her waist length light-brown hair falling around her. The bright patches of red-orange on her cheeks accompanied by the light yellow streak made her golden-brown skin seem brighter. She stood behind Don, watching his fingers drum on the keys. Her eyes flicked across the screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

Don nearly jumped out of his shell, he whirled around staring at her, she hadn't spoken a word since he had brought her home. He smiled.

"Hi," he greeted warmly," I'm Donnie...um I'm trying to find my brother..he's somewhere in there." He gestured toward the building on the screen.

"Ah," she replied, "I'm Fawn...can I help?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here ya go! Please Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Drugged

**Disclaimer:I don't own the guys...yada yada..ya know the rest.**

**Chapter 9:Drugged **

"Um...sure," Don said startled, getting up and finding her another chair. She sat down in his and turned her attention to the computer. Don came back and gave her an annoyed look, to which she ignored. With a sigh he sat down in the kitchen chair and waited, muttering "That's my chair.." under his breath. Fawn continued to simply look at the computer.

"So?" Don started.

"Thinking...shush," she said sharply. Don bristled, annoyance turning to frustration. She nodded suddenly and began typing rapidly.

"Here, you didn't mention that he had a mate," she stated, looking at Don. Don gave her a confused look and got up, leaning over her shoulder.

"Uh...ok they must have him drugged out of his mind....Leo's way to serious to even think about settling down, let alone sleeping with a girl," Don said half laughing, half worried.

The screen showed Leo asleep with Rose curled up next to him, his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

Don straightened up. " I have to go tell the others...um...do you want anything to eat or drink while I'm by the kitchen?" Don asked gently.

Fawn looked thoughtful.

"Um...any fresh fruit? Sweet tea would be nice...I'll eat a real meal later...fruit sounds good right now." Fawn said after a second.

"Coming up...Sweet tea might take a bit...We have plenty of tea...the sugar...well Mike likes to eat it straight...I'll have to see if we have any...unopened bags," Don replied as he headed for the kitchen. Fawn smiled a little and giggled some.

"Hey! Raphie, Mikey your never going to believe this," exclaimed Don as he walked into the kitchen.

"Believe what," asked Raph as he came in, Mike not far behind.

Don told them about Leo.

"WHAT?!?!?" exclaimed Raph. Mike was laughing. "Oh poor Leo! Now we know why he wanted us to stay away...Leo's got a girl friend...Leo's got a girl friend," he sang out.

"Mikey shut up! I'm gon'na pound them if they're druggin him," growled Raph.

"Enough my sons," Master Splinter said sharply. They all turned to face him, Don dropping an apple in the process. Soft laughter caught their attention. Fawn was leaning on the wall, her blanket wrapped around her. She was covering her mouth, in an obvious attempt to quell her laughter, her turquise eyes sparkling with humor.

"Sorry," she giggled, "Serious moment huh?" Master Splinter smiled at her, a soft chuckle accompanied it.

"Yes," he said gently, "It is good to hear you speaking, young lady."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo got up slowly, as to not disturb Rose, and started his morning routine. He had just finished when Rose woke up. Leo dove into one of the pools, water rolling off his frame. Rose yawned and stretched, she made her way toward the water and dove in after Leo.

She spotted him at the bottom of the pool, he seemed to be examining the filtration system, in the side of the wall. She made her way toward him. When she reached him and touched his arm. He smiled at her and returned to what he was doing. After a minute he pointed up and kicked off the wall, heading toward the surface. Rose followed suit. They broke the surface together, gasping as they sucked in gulps of air.

They made their way back to the bank and sat there.

"Morning...I think I can get that off...it's big enough for you to get out of easily...my carapace might be a problem though," informed Leo.

Rose smiled and glanced at him critically, "Yep...I think you need to lose some weight...your too fat," She said seriously.

"Wha? You little!" he growled. She took off running, laughing, Leo in hot pursuit.

"Come back here!" he growled. She pranced away, giggling, just out of reach. Finally he caught her and pulled her close.

"I guess your going to have to like being kissed by a fat guy then," he said teasingly. She giggled and kissed him.

"I guess its a sacrifice I'll have to make," she laughed.

After they kissed Rose rested her head on Leo's shoulder, leaning into him. Leo rested his chin on her head, arms wrapped around her, holding her close. They stayed that way for a few minutes, then sat down at the edge of the pool, talking in hushed tones.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The guys were shocked to find that Leo wasn't sleeping with a girl, but was chasing her around the enclosure when they got to Don's computer.

"He's lost his mind," gasped Mike

"More like drugged," growled Raph, fidgeting with his Sais.

Don shook his head, laughing.

"Looks like love to me," said Fawn,sitting back in Don's chair.

They all shot her disbelieving looks.

"Like I said, Love," she said, pointing toward the screen.

Raph's jaw dropped, Mike stared, mouth agape, and Don looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach, at the sight of Leo kissing the girl. Master Splinter looked a little worried, though a little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Master Splinter sighed, "Leonardo has the most control out of all of you...I trust nothing more will happen. I do not want my son to become a father before he is eighteen...before he is twenty even."

Fawn rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah...you put two hormonal teens in a locked room and nothings going to happen."

They all shot her irritated looks, Master Splinter's was the worst but his eyes had a flicker of worry.

They left the computer alone, Don went and called April letting her know everything. She was just as in disbelief as the rest of them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Johnson came into the enclosure, he had a small dart gun in his hand. Leo was squating on top of one of the rocks, eyeing him nervously. Rose was sitting below him on the ground. Johnson lifted the dart gun and aimed for Leo. his first shot missed, but the second hit Leo in the arm. Johnson quickly exited.

"Let's get things moving," he said as he left.

Leo staggered, vision blurring, heat was building in his grion area.

"Leo?" Rose asked worried, she pulled the dart out of Leo's arm. Leo wrapped an arm around her, kissing her and pushing her toward the ground.

"What are you doing? I though we were going to wait?" she gasped, then remembering the dart, "Oh God!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He...He...He... Please Review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Animal

**Disclaimer: Ya know...I still don't own them...Well my OCs yes..but yeah...**

**Chapter 10: Animal **

Rose opened her eyes and looked at Leo. He was sprawled on his side beside her, breathing in ragged gasps, his eyes were closed. Her eyes brimmed with tears, the drug had been too strong, Leo had tryed to stop more than once, but the drug over powered him, now...he lay beside her exhausted. She sat up and touched his arm, sitting beside him. _If I would've fought him we would have hurt each other, please be ok Leo..._ She kissed his forehead, the drug was wearing off and his breathing was slowing to normal. Her eyes showed her worry, not for Leo physically, but emotionally. She knew he'd be upset.

"Rose," he rasped, "I'm sorry...I'm nothing more than the animal they think I am." She shook her head and kissed him.

"No," she said firmly, "They drugged you...Leo...you tryed to fight it-"

"I FORCED you!" he growled, pulling away from her, hanging his head in shame. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, " he wept. Rose pulled his head up to look at her.

"I let you," she said softly.

Tears sprang anew in Leo's eyes, he clung to her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," he wept.

"Don't be Leo..please...don't be sorry," She comforted, holding him close. _Will he ever forgive himself?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Don! Something happened! Your brother is crying!" Shouted Fawn. Don shot into the room and looked at the screen, worry flickering in his eyes, his brothers and Master Splinter not far behind. April and Casey came in behind them. April took a double take at Fawn, she'd heard about the girl but had yet to meet her.

Don quickly went back in the video archives, and gasped at what he found.

"I'm going to kill that guy!!!" Raph shouted, narrowly missing the computer with his Sai. Master Splinter looked just as angry, but he was watching his son with worry.

"Oh Leonardo," he said softly.

Leo was leaning on Rose, she had her arms wrapped around him as he wept. She looked more worried about him than herself at this point.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got'a get out'a here," Leo said softly, he had finally gotten a hold of himself again. Rose had assured him that she wasn't mad at him, multiple times, but he still wouldn't make eye contact with her. He was sitting a few feet away from her now, looking at the water. Every time she tried to come close he'd pull away.

Three Weeks Later...

Leo was paceing the enclosure, they had taken Rose out an hour ago. Ever since Rose had been getting sick in the mornings Leo had been getting more and more protective of her. They both knew, or at least suspected, she was pregnant. Leo had finally forgiven himself a week ago and Rose had been relieved, glad to have him sleeping beside her again. She was just as nervous as Leo was about the possible pregnancy, if anything she never left Leo's side, desprete to stay close to him, worried that they'd be seperated. The door opened and Leo twisted around. Rose came in her eyes shining. Anna removed the cuffs and smiled. Rose made her way toward Leo. He was at her side in an instant, his eyes asking the question. She nodded and leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her, the need to protect both her and their child building inside him. Rose curled up under the rock ledge and slept. Mitch had learned the hard way that Leo would attack anyone who came into the enclosure, Leo had even charged Tim and Anna. Johnson learned that he was unwelcome within even the doorway. Tim was wary as he entered the enclosure, watching Leo carefully. He sat down beside the door. Leo growled, watching him nervously. Tim sat still, eyes examining Leo's frame. _It's amazing how he's reacting...totally unturtle like behavior...the sire staying and taking care of the mother? Will he help raise the offspring? Probably...from how he's acting now. _

Leo growled again and shifted position, ready to charge, if Tim moved in a threatening way. Tim sat still, watching Leo in interest.

"Easy big guy...I'm just going to sit here...I'm not going to come any closer...not going to hurt her," Said Tim gently. Leo shifted, his eyes flicking over Tim before flicking toward the partially opened door, and back to Tim.

"Yeah...its alright...I'm just sitting here," Tim said softly, as Leo relaxed slightly. _Man he's built...he's gained a lot of muscle since we took him out of the crate...If I hadn't Mitch's injuries myself I would've thought he was lying. Adam can do some damage....best to go now...he won't relax untill I do._

Tim started to get up, Leo growled, barring his teeth and tensing up.

"Easy big guy...I'm just leaving...just getting up so I can go," Tim comforted. Leo growled and prepared to charge.

Tim scrambled to the door as Leo shot forward. He barely got the door closed in time, an unmistakeble thump, told Tim that Leo had hit the door.

"Your going to get yourself killed you know," said Anna irritably.

Tim snapped, "At least he let's me in the room." Anna sighed and shook her head.

"Just be careful ok? You just got over your injuries from the accident, I don't want you to get killed by a hundred and eighty pound, angry, male turtle," orderd Anna.

Tim laughed, "Now that would make an interesting headline for the news: Man killed by giant turtle." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh too.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well?" demanded Fawn.

"You know...your almost as bad as Raph sometimes," grumbled Don.

Fawn sighed, "Cool...now what is it?"

"I need to know something kind of personal," Don started.

"I'm not settling down just yet, you can keep your friend hidden," she said sharply, eyeing Don. Don couldn't stop the blush.

"N-no, um....I need to know if you know anything about...how...Would you lay eggs?" Don blurted out.

Fawn gave him a fierce glare, almost as bad as Leo's when he was ticked.

"Why?" she asked dangerously.

"Leo's mate is pregnant," Don sighed, "We need to know how to help her after we get them out of the facility."

"Oh...um...I don't think so... I mean I've never laid any duds...I've bled like a human would though," She said after a second.

Don nodded and looked thoughtful.

"That points toward live birth then..." Don murmered. Fawn raise an eye ridge.

"Can I continue reading now?" Fawn asked sharply. Don jumped and nodded, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks as he rushed off.

"Males," Fawn muttered, watching him leave out of the corner of her eye, smilling a little.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think!!!! Review please.


	11. Chapter 11: Fear

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the guys..you know the rest.**

**Chapter 11:Fear **

Don sighed, he had hacked back into the cage where Leo and "Eve" were. April was driving, Casey sitting shot-gun. Raph was staring out the window, drumming his fingers against the glass. Master Splinter was waiting at the farm house for them to arrive, with Mikey. Fawn had stolen Don's Ipod and was now listening to it. Reclining in her chair, feet bouncing to the music. She started humming the tune and snapping her fingers. Raph shot her an annoyed expression. She ignored him and continued humming. Don looked at her with a pleading look, she seemed to enjoy driving Raph nuts, flirting or just simply annoying him. She rolled her eyes but stopped humming, much to Don's relief. Don turned his attention back on the screen, watching Leo pace the enclosure, he looked upset. "Eve" wasn't in the cage, Don quickly searched for her and found her in a medical room, unconscious on the table.

Raph yelped and jerked back, nearly falling out of his chair.

"For Pete's sake Leo! Don't do that! Give a guy a warning," Raph growled.

Leo: _Sorry...I was aiming for Don...where are you guys? (opening up to all in the vehicle)_

_Raph: On our way to get you...._

_Don: Precisely three days away from April and I's calculations. Are you alright?_

_Leo: No...They took Rose out yesterday....she hasn't been back...Don...I scared...she's been really sick...._

_April: Leo...women...get sick when they're pregnant..._

_Leo: NOT LIKE THIS!_

They all jumped, at Leo's shout.

_Fawn: Shesh...give a girl a headache..._

_Leo: Who are you? Where's Mikey?_

_Raph: Mike's with Master Splinter...at the Farmhouse....That's Fawn...Don's girl friend._

_Don: She's not-_

_Fawn: I told you I'M NOT SETTLING DOWN YET!!!!_

_Leo: "mental chuckle" Uh-huh..._

_April: enough...Don find...um...Rose?_

_Leo: yeah...please...I'm ten seconds from freaking out and trying to break through a three-inch-bullet-proof window._

_Raph: and you say I'm the crazy one..._

_April: Raph...please he's stressed out enough..._

_Don: Found her..she's in the medical room...hooked up to an IV...records say she was dehydrated and malnourished. _

_Leo: I was afraid of that....she's ok otherwise?_

_Don: She looks stable..weak...but otherwise fine bro..._

_Raph: shesh...you get a girl pregnant and then you don't take care of her?_

_Leo: RAPH!!! I'm going to-_

_April: Raphael! Enough! Just shut up! Leo calm down...it happens sometimes... some women get really sick when their pregnant..._

_Fawn: I though Raph was the one with a temper..._

_Don: Leo's got one too...just more explosive..._

_Leo: I can hear you...April will she be ok? Will she be this sick the whole time??_

_April: She should be fine Leo...most women stop having morning sickness in the second trimester...I'm not sure...how long Rose..._

_Leo: They said around six months...live birth..._

_April: Ok..._

_Leo: I've got'a go...that idiot Mitch is coming in...you'd think he'd have learned after last time..._

The line broke off.

"So your brother is telepathic?" Asked Fawn.

"Uh...kind of..yeah," sighed Don, he shot Raph an annoyed look.

"What?" he snapped.

"Leo's freaking out and all you can do is make him more upset?" Don snapped back. Raph grunted and looked out the window.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo tensed as Mitch entered the room. Mitch had what looked like a taser in his hand. Leo growled, nervous and started to back up.

"All right...John..are you ready? Nate go to the other side...we've got to get him contained. The three men moved toward Leo, tasers at the ready. Nate had thick chains looped around, his shoulders, John had both a taser and a tranq. gun, and Mitch was still sporting bandages from his last encounter with Leo.

"Remeber we've got to get him into the smaller cage so we can get to Eve more often," instructed Mitch, as he moved toward Leo. Leo growled louder, backing away, preparing to attack. Leo shot forward, snarling as he dodged the tasers. Mitch grabbed him and slammed the taser into Leo's stomach. Leo collapsed with a groan. John had the chains around Leo's arms and torso before Leo could recover. Nate and Mitch moved Leo forward, making him walk. Leo shook his head, clearing it as he struggled to make his limbs work. Suddenly Leo jerked back, knocking Mitch and Nate off. John pulled the tranq. gun out and prepared to shoot. Leo growled, the chains hit the ground, being lose he was able to get rid of them easily. Mitch jumped up and grabbed Leo. Leo snarled and kicked out, sending Mitch sprawling. John fired three rounds, Leo groaned as the drugs took effect, he crumpled to the ground, breathing slowing. Nate rushed to Mitch's side and gasped.

"Oh man...Johnson's not goin gto like this," He gasped.

"Why?" asked John, as he finished securing Leo.

"Adam just killed Mitch," Nate replied.

"What?" John gasped, rushing over, "H-his neck...oh...man...Mitch..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"April...we might want to hurry," Don said quickly, "Leo just killed one of his handlers"

Raph looked up and groaned out, "Ah shell"

"Oh boy...the idiot...doesn't he know ya' not supposed to bite the hand that feeds ya?" commented Casey.

"Obviously not," sighed Fawn, leaning on Don's shoulders as she looked at the screen, "They're moving him into another cage and that guy is defiantly dead, busted neck."

"Don, no Casey grab the map...," April ordered, "we need the quickest route there. Dang it Leo we're three days away from you."

Fawn sighed, leaning over Don, who was blushing slightly. Her hair was falling over both of them as she reached forward to type something in the computer. Raph looked at Don smugly. Her turquise eyes were scanning the screen as Don looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She made eye contact.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed.

"W-what?" stammered Don, blushing more.

"Kissing me...I'll ram your scrotum up so high, you'll need a heart surgeon to get it out," she hissed.

Don gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!


	12. Chapter 12: Escape

**Disclaimer:I still don't own the guys...My OCs yes...**

**Chapter 12: Escape**

Leo groaned, his body hurt, he ached all over. He lifted his head, chains were wrapped around his frame, his arms were heavily bound behind him, preventing him from moving. His legs were bound by heavy shackles on short chains. A thick leather muzzle kept his jaw clamped shut. The door opened, Leo tried to turn his head and found that he couldn't. Tim stood in the open doorway, looking at Leo sadly. He walked forward. Leo growled as Tim approached, nervous. Tim stopped a few feet away from Leo's bound frame.

"Why'd ya have to get so aggresive big guy? You killed Mitch...now Johnson says you've got'a be put down..." Tim said softly, eyes brimming with tears, " he was going to do it but....I...wanted to say good-bye..."

Leo felt his heart rate increase as panic set in.

_Rose! I Love you!!! I'm sorry I couldn't get us out of here...my brothers are coming for you....I Love You..._ tears rolled down Leo's cheeks as Tim knelt and removed the cover from the needle tip.

_Guys....take care of them for me...please..._ Tim put the needle tip into Leo's arm.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fawn sat still, she was looking out the window, Don's Ipod still in posession. Don was sitting in his chair with his laptop on his lap,it was teetering dangerously, Fawn looked at him for a second and realized he was asleep. She smiled a little, and watched him out of the corner of her eye. _He's accutally really cute...weird thing to call a guy...but yeah...I really need to lay off the threats...why do I keep telling him off? he's really nice...for goodness sake he saved my life._ Raph shifted position, muttering something.

They'd made good time, now only a day away, Casey was driving, while April slept in the front seat. Fawn sighed and reached forward to grab Don's laptop before it hit the ground.

"NO!" shouted Raph," LEO!"

Fawn grabbed Don's computer as he lept up shouting Leo's name along with Raph. She quickly tiped something out and found Leo in a small room.

"He's bound pretty tight, that guy has got a syringe, how strong is Leo?"Fawn asked.

"Stronger than he looks, but...yeah I don't think he could break those if that was what you were thinking," Raph replied as he looked at the screen. All they could do was what in horror as the needle entered Leo's arm.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tim looked at Leo, he took a double take when he saw the tears on Leo's face.

"W-wha? Your crying? I-I...," Tim gasped out. Tim dropped the needle and grabbed the strap of the muzzle, losening it. It fell off, allowing Leo to move his jaw freely.

"Y-Your sentient aren't you?" Tim gasped. Leo continued to work his jaw,he felt a little lightheaded.

"Um....?"murmered Tim nervously as Leo looked at him.

"Yeah...we're sentient," Leo croaked out, it sounded rusty. He couldn't stop the groan as he tried to shift position and found that he couldn't. Tim grabbed a set of keys off his belt and started puting the key into the locks that held the chains tight.

"W-What are you doing?" Leo rasped, as the first set of heavy chains clinked on impact with the ground.

"What I should've done weeks ago...getting you both out of here," replied Tim as he finished removing the chains and set to work on the cuffs, holding Leo's hands together. Leo groaned as the pressure on his arms faded, he pulled his arms forward and rubbed his wrists. Tim undid the shackles and stepped back. Leo swayed to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Take me to them, please," Leo managed gruffly_. I'm coming Love...Rose...we're getting out of here..._

_Guys...sorry for the freak out...I'm unsteady but fine..._

"Um I just realized a problem with my plan...how am I going to hide a 180 pound turtle while I lead you to Eve?" Tim asked.

"Rose..her name is Rose...and I can take care of the hiding...I'm a ninja, lead me to them, I'll follow," Leo replied. Tim looked like he wasn't sure whether or not to laugh, but he shrugged and walked out of the room. Leo slipped out behind him.

Tim entered the medical room and nelt in front of Rose's cage. Leo dropped down beside him, making him jump.

"Shesh..you weren't kidding...you are a ninja," Tim said, startled by Leo's sudden appearance. Tim opened the cage.

"She's alseep, lightly drugged, she should wake up in a bout a half hour or so. Leo reached in and pulled Rose into his arms, carefully removing her from the cage. He craddled her, bridal style for a moment before looking at Tim.

"Now what?" he asked softly. Tim jumped up, scooped something off a peg on the wall, and handed to Leo.

"Take my car and get out of here," he said firmly. Leo looked at him thoughtfully, put Rose down gently.

"Hold still,"Leo instructed.

"Why?" asked Tim.

"Just say I rushed you," he replied as he pulled his fist back and slammed it into Tim's head. Tim went limp instanly, Leo check for a pulse before scooping up Rose and the keys and heading for the exit. Leo rushed out to the parking lot and started looking around, hitting the unlock button. He spotted the car that was blinking, and nearly dropped Rose in surprise. It was an '07 Mustang GT...jet black.

"Nice," Leo breathed, as he opened the door carefully and put Rose in the back seat, "Raph is soooo going to be jealous."

Leo got into the drivers seat and buckled up, he glanced at Rose and shook his head, she and the baby would be safer without it on untill she woke up, there wasn't much room to move around back there. Leo turned around and turned the car on, threw it into gear and peeled out, glanceing at Rose to make sure she hadn't moved, she was in the same spot. Relieved he tore out of the facility going close to 60 mph.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He's ok," Don wept in relief. Raph sat down and pressed his hands into his face. April leaned back and sighed , Casey stopped gripping the steering wheel so hard and relaxed. Fawn grinned.

"I've got 'im on a satalite feed, He's on the same road as us,"She said quickly, "We should meet up...or pass each other in a couple of hours, he stole a nice ride" Don gave her an annoyed expression and snached his computer back.

"Thanks," he grumbled. Fawn rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

_Leo: Hey how far are you guys from me?_

_Don: Couple hours at the speed your going...stop somewhere and we'll meet up_

_Leo: got'it_

_Raph: you got'a let me drive that 'stang Leo!_

_Leo: "mental laugh" not a chance...Tim's getting this baby back..we're leaving where he can find it...besides you'd ruin it..._

_Raph: yeah right!!!!_

_Fawn: "mental laugh" _

_Leo: see you guys in a bit._

The link ended. Leo sped off down the back road, checking often to make sure Rose was ok. Around a half hour later Leo pulled off as Rose woke up.

"Leo?" she asked grogglily.

"I'm here," he replied, leaning back to kiss her, pushing her hair out of her face. His eyes showed his worry.

"Leo," she said seriously, pointing out the windshield, her eyes portraying fear. Leo twisted around to see a a large truck racing toward them. The next thing Leo new was that the truck slammed into them. Leo's head smaked against the window sharply, the glass cracked and blood splattered. Squeeling tires and broken glass.

"LEO!" Rose screamed. It was the last thing Leo remembered hearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews make me happy!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Lost

**Disclaimer:I still don't own my fav guys...but I own my gals and other OCs.**

**Here we Go...Last chapter...there will be an epilouge, I promise!!!**

**Sorry to those of you who got left hanging last night...my mother stole me and forced me to watch a movie with her...I came back and saw that you guys were freaking out. Sorry about that!!!**

**Chapter 5: Lost**

April floored the vehicle at the guys scream. Fawn was even upset. They were close now, about fifteen minutes away. Don leaned up behind her.

"HURRY APRIL!!" Raph shouted from the back.

"April how close are we?" Don begged.

"Close Don, I've got it floored," April replied.

Don stole a glance at the screen again and nearly broke down, smoke was billowing out from under both hoods, the blood on the driver's window of Leo's vehicle scaring all of them.

"Hold on...please...we're so close..."Don pleaded, staring at the screen.

Sirens forced April to pull over, the vehicles shot by, sirens wailing, heading toward the wreck they were trying to reach. Finally they got there, there were flames coming out from under hoods. To their horror the vehicles exploded, the firefighters and emergency people jumped back, taking cover.

"NO!" they all screamed. Don sagged against the seat, struggling to hold himself together. Raph slammed his fist against the window, tears threatening to come.

"Fawn...please tell me they got out in time..." Don sobbed, he looked at her pleadingly. Fawn closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry...it doesn't look like they did...." she whispered.

Don sagged against the seat again, Raph slumped against the window, April sat back and covered her mouth, sobbs came through anyway. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Casey pulled her close into a hug, tears forming in his eyes.

"I should've drove faster," April wept. Don reached up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You had it floored," He whispered, "We got here as fast as we could."

April reached for the door and got out, "I'm going to go find out for sure....I have to know."

April walked over to the tapped off area. The cops started to shoo her off, but after a few minutes of talking, she came running back.

"There wasn't anyone in the mustang, guys they got out!" April gasped.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leo groaned, as he laid down. Rose was next to him, it was the fourth time he had tried to go to sleep.

"Leo no you can't...you've got a concussion...please sit up," She pleaded. Leo groaned as he forced himself to sit up.

"I'm...I-I just want to take a nap...only for a minute...Rose...my head is...ahhg...everything is spinning," Leo mumbled, looking like he was going to puke. Rose winced as she examined his head. She had had enough sense to grab the blanket she had been wrapped in, as they were getting out and had tore stripps out of it to make a makeshift bandage for Leo's head. She shuddered and got up. She began looking at the different plants in the area and started pulling a few up she went back to Leo and again made him sit up again.

She quickly smashed some of the plants and made them into a paste. She then removed the makeshift bandage and ribbed the paste into Leo's head wound, replacing the bandage after she finished. Leo groaned and again tried to lay down.

"Leo," she pleaded. He sat up, swaying a little.

"Hold on," Rose said gently, she couldn't help but laugh a little, their roles had been reversed in a second, the protector had become the protected. Rose kissed him lightly on the foorhead, he whinced a little.

"Rose...I-I...my head...why won't everything stop spinning?"he mumbled, eyes glassy and unfocused.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph knelt down, pressing his fingers into the bend grass. Don was in the other direction searching for Leo and Rose. Fawn was somewhere ahead of them, Raph wan't sure she was actually looking for Leo or not._ annoying flirt...this print is fresh and it looks like a turtle print....they got'a be close...blood? I guess I knew Leo was hurt...ah man...that's a lot of blood...I got'a find 'im._

Raph lept up and followed the trail. A flash of golden-brown made him stop. Fawn stepped out from the trees. Raph growled in annoyance.

"Your supposed to be lookin' for Leo and Rose," Raph snarled. She leaned against the tree in a suggestive manner.

"Who said I wasn't? I found them by the way...they're over there. I figured it be better if Leo saw one of his brothers first," she replied.

Raph growled in annoyance and stormed off in the direction she had indicated. Raph hit a botton on his shell-cell letting Don and the others know that Leo and Rose had been located. Raph stepped out from behind the trees to see Leo leaning against a tree his head wrapped up, no sign of Rose. Raph knelt next to Leo.

"Hey bro...how'ya doin'?"he inquired.

Leo groaned and turned his head to Raph, his eyes were glassy.

"R-Raph? W-Where's Rose? Ah..my head," Leo groaned as he tried to get up.

Raph yelped as a rock hit his head.

"Rose! That's my brother!" Leo managed.

"Oh," She said softly, "Sorry."

"Ow..." Raph muttered, rubbing his head.

Don came running into the area, April, Casey, and Fawn coming behind her.

"Leo!" Don exclaimed as he attacked him in a hug.

Leo yelped in pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter! Epilouge coming soon! Reviews make me happy!


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:my fav guys still aren't mine....my gals and the others are.**

**Epilogue:**

Leo was pacing the room, he kept glancing upstairs. Raph, Don, Mike, and Casey watched him circle the room for the umpteenth time. Leo sat down next to Raph for a second and then started to get back up again. Raph and Don grabbed him and forced him back down.

"Sit" They all said. Leo sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why is it taking so long?" Leo moaned.

"April said it takes awhile," Casey comforted.

Leo groaned and rubbed his temples.

"It's been eight hours," Leo moaned, worry etched into his face.

"Chill bro, Master Splinter and April and that friend of her's are takin' care of her," Raph sighed, "And if you start pacin' again I'm personally goin' ta' sit on ya'."

Leo managed a nervous smile. Don put a hand on Leo's shoulder and Mike smacked Leo on the shell affectionately. Leo just sighed and rubbed his temples again.

A cry broke the silence, Leo jumped to his feet looking upstairs anxiously. They all looked upstairs with him. April was coming down the stairs. Raph got up and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

Flashback*****

"Alright you can choose the name for a girl but I get to choose a boy's name," Rose grumbled. Leo smiled and hugged her close, his hand resting on her swollen stomach.

"I love you," Leo whispered. Rose smiled a little and kissed him.

"I love you too," she sighed contently, resting her head on his shoulder.

End Flashback*****

"Well? Are you coming Leo?" April laughed gently.

Leo blushed a little and nodded jogging up the stairs, he paused when he reached April. She smiled and lead him up.

April opened the door and Leo walked in nervously behind her. Rose was propped up on pillows, wrapped in blankets. She was holding a bundle of blankets. Leo froze, suddenly nervous.

Rose smiled and laughed, "The fearless leader afraid of his own kids?"

"Kids?" Leo breathed, coming forward. Leo sat down next to her.

"Triplets," He gasped, gently touching one.

"Two boys and a girl," Master Splinter said softly, patting Leo on the shoulder, "Congratulations my son."

"I-I...,"Leo started, he shook his head.

"Do you want to hold one?" Rose asked him softly.

"There so small...I-I," Leo stammered, "I don't know if I should..." Leo hesitantly touched one again.

Rose laughed a little, and gently handed one to Leo.

"The eldest...I named him Jake...," Rose said softly. Leo cradled the infant easily in both hands, he protested being moved a little, giving a little whimper.

"He's sooo small," Leo breathed, cradling him as if he was made of glass.

Jake had a slightly darker skin tone than Leo, closer to Raph's. The other two resembled Leo more, the other boy, the middle one looked shockingly like Leo, and the little girl looked a lot like her mom, complete with a patch of dark hair.

"Well we have to name the other two," Rose said gently.

"The girl's name is Lenora...after the girl who brought me out of my madness....I've always liked the name Luke...but Jake would be the odd ball out...No 'L'," Leo laughed a little.

"Well Jake ends in 'ke' and so does Luke...I think that's fine Leonardo," Master Splinter said gently. April grinned.

Leo stood up with Jake.

"Jake, Luke, and Lenora...," He said softly, "Let's go meet you uncles Jake...April? Master Splinter? Will you bring the other two?" Leo asked. He bent carefully and kissed Rose, she kissed him back and settled down to rest.

After the triplets had been shown off for a bit Leo brought them back and curled up with them between him and Rose. Lenora had a firm grip on his finger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews make me very happy!!!

(Leonardo15-your PM stuff is still disabled...)


End file.
